24fandomcom-20200223-history
24 Declassified: Storm Force
| pages=320 | isbn=0061378844}} 24 Declassified: Storm Force is the seventh novel in the 24: Declassified series. Overview Official summary Still reeling but rebuilding after Katrina's fury, New Orleans braces for another major hurricane heading her way. But a far greater threat is looming on the horizon—a manmade terror storm that will dwarf the destructive force of anything Mother Nature could have devised. Following a tip, agent Jack Bauer has come to the Big Easy—and watches helplessly as two prime players representing America's most dangerous Latin American adversaries fall in a surprising hail of gunfire. With winds rapidly approaching gale force, the rogue CTU operative must now follow the blood trail to a completely unexpected source. Because in less than 24 hours, a ruthless enemy hiding among "friends" plans to take out the already damaged Crescent City—and deliver a staggering blow from which the U.S. may never recover. Timeline Storm Force takes place after Season 2, making it the latest mission chronicled by the 24: Declassified series. It is set on the third Saturday in August, and begins at 5:00am CDT. Format Like several seasons of the show, Storm Force can be split into three clear plot arcs: # Jack Bauer and Pete Malo's investigation into who is targeting Martello Paz. # The pursuit of Paz after the assassination attempt and the subsequent discovery of an attack on the oil rigs. # Stopping Marc Vollard from destroying the oil supplies in New Orleans. Major subplots * The destruction left by Hurricane Katrina. * The impending threat of Hurricane Everette. * The kidnapping of Raoul Garros. * The effect of the kidnap on the Supremo cell. * The Special Council of Saudi Arabia deciding what to do in terms of providing oil for the U.S. Episode guide 5:00am-6:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 A.M. AND 6 A.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. CTU Los Angeles agent Jack Bauer and CTU Gulf Coast Regional Centre agent Pete Malo waited across the street from the Golden Pole strip club in New Orleans, several months after the destruction created by Hurricane Katrina. In the apartment above the club was the home of the club's head girl Vikki Valence, who had given CTU a tip about one of her clients, Colonel Martello Paz and a man he worked with, Hector Beltran, who CTU wanted in their custody. Jack there was on transfer from Los Angeles, working with Malo. When Paz left Valence's apartment, he was ambushed by five men. They tried to shoot him, but were stopped and killed by Paz himself, his two security guards Aldo Baca and Ramon Espinosa, and the two CTU agents. Before Jack and Malo could take Paz into custody, he fled the scene. 6:00am-7:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 A.M. AND 7 A.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Jack searched Valence's apartment for the stripper, but found only a steamy shower and a walk in closet full of lingerie. He concluded that she must have fled the scene after hearing the gunshots outside. Malo contacted his superior, Director of CTU's Gulf Coast Regional Centre, Cal Randolph, who was shocked that such a massacre could take place in the USA. Jack opted to go and look for Valence and Colonel Paz, the former being the primary taget.Malo agreed to stay to deal with the police who would soon be arriving, as he already had an established relationship with them after being in New Orleans for many years. 7:00am-8:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 A.M. AND 8 A.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. In Riyadh, Saudi Arabia the Special Council met in a minor office complex on the outskirts of the city. The leader of the Council, Prince Fedallah said that the King, whom he was a close advisor to, had set them a special task: to give America a supply of oil to safeguard their kingdom. Whilst some of the members of the council believed that it would be a bad idea to help the people who wanted to attack them, Fedallah was adamant that the King's will should be carried out. 8:00am-9:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 A.M. AND 9 A.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Pete Malo tried to contain the situation at the Golden Pole, which had escalated greatly in the last hour. The massacre had been cordened off as a national security investigation with international implications. The city of New Orleans had woken up, and the area was swarming with the police and the press. Jack returned after an unsuccessful mission to find Vikki Valence or Colonel Paz. Malo took him inside the club to meet two policemen Malo knew as trusted sources, Floyd Dooley and Buck Buttrick. After identifying the leading attacker on Paz, Dixie Lee, Dooley chatted with Malo about possible people would want Paz killed. Meanwhile, Jack began to interview people who were in the area at the time. Sat around a table was Drake Shelburne, the club's manager, a barman named Troy and two strippers, Dorinda and Francine. Jack interviewed Dorinda, who seemed to think that Raoul Garros, a friend of Paz, tried to have him killed after they fell out over Valence, who had a relationship with both men. However the other stripper, Francine gave a different account, suggesting that the two men were good friends. As Jack finished interviewing her, a policemen entered the room and informed Doolet that they had a lead on Paz. 9:00am-10:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 A.M. AND 10 A.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. At the Sisters of Mercy Hospital, Thurlow Meade was explaining to Jack and Malo about how he was carjacked whilst preparing to leave the city in the wake of Hurricane Everette, which appeared to be heading for New Orleans. Jack showed him several pictures of possible suspects, and Meade identified Paz as the carjacker. They left and found the car several miles away, discovering that Paz abandoned that car and stole another from an elderly couple. Paz was at an abandoned car garage he had bought several years ago to keep as a hideout. Inside was ammo and food to last for months, as well as a new car equipt with the latest gadgets. He collected together supplies and promised himself that he would kill Hector Beltran, who he worked out must have ordered the hit on him. 10:00am-11:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 A.M. AND 11 A.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Whilst Jack and Malo searched for Colonel Paz, the Venezualan Consulate went into lockdown after they received news of the attack. The CTU agents began to suspect that Beltran ordered the hit on Paz. At the Supremo Hat Company, an undercover spy organisation for Cuba, Felix Monatero received a coded message from Beltran, his superior, telling him to kill Paz if he saw him, and that Supremo should expect an attack from him at any moment. 11:00am-12:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 A.M. AND 12 P.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Jack and Malo waited outside the Venezualan Consulate, awaiting word on Raoul Garros, who they feared would be subject to an attack similar to the one on Paz. They had a man inside who informed them that Garros was at the Mega Mart building, owned by Garros' fiancee, Susan Keehan of the powerful Keehan family. The agents also received word on Vikki Valence, who was caught on a security camera at 7:00 a.m. in the Sheldon Street neighbourhood, a labirynth of steets where it would be impossible to track someone. Meanwhile, Belgian Major Marc Vollard and a team completed plans to detonate a ship from the New Orleans port, Pelican Pier. 12:00pm-1:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 P.M. AND 1 P.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. At the House of the Green Fountain in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, Imam Omar of the Special Council was enjoying the festivities of a joyous celebration to honour a man who was planning to martyr himself in association with the Cloak of Night, the codename for the oil exchange with the US planned by the Special Council. In New Orleans, Jack and Malo arrived at the Mega Mart building. Upstairs Susan Keehan and Raoul Garros got dressed after an intimate morning. Susan was informed of the CTU agents downstairs wanting to talk to Garros. She was irked by their presence, and, being unaware of his underworldish connections, saw no problem in him leaving through a back exit so as to avoid having to waste time talking to them. 1:00pm-2:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 P.M. AND 2 P.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Jack and Malo were escorted to a higher level of the Mega Mart complex to meet Susan Keehan. They explained to her that Garros's life may be in danger due to a threat from the same people who targeted Paz. She was at first skeptical, but they convinced when one of her advisors vouched for the agents' story. She called Garros, but he did not answer his cell. They arrived at the parking garage of the complex and found Garros' car still in its spot, with two CTU agents and a gatekeeper brutally killed. Jack and Malo concluded that Garros had been abducted by Beltran's men. 2:00pm-3:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 P.M. AND 3 P.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Forensic teams arrived at the garage to examine the carnage left as Susan Keehan was escorted back to her office, surrounded by a dozen security personnel. A CTU agent arrived to take charge of the situation, and Jack and Malo left. Susan called a meeting with her advisors to work out who ordered the hit. Before the meeting could get far, Susan received a call from Garros, who was shortly cut off by a man whose voice was filtered through a machine so as to avoid detection, He claimed to have Garros captive, and offered to exchange him for one million dollars. Susan accepted and the man terminated the call. 3:00pm-4:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 P.M. AND 4 P.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Susan and Mylon Sears, her head of security, went to a bank to get the money for the exchange. Jack Bauer had placed a hidden wire on Susan, so he and CTU could listen to her conversations. Whilst waiting for her to come out of the bank, the agents mused on the negativ corrolation between the attempted assassination of Paz, and the kidnapping of Garros, and how Beltran must have changed his original plan. Susan arrived with the money and left, followed by Jack and Malo. 4:00pm-5:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 P.M. AND 5 P.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Felix Monatero, of the Supremo Hat cell, was in his office smoking cigarellos, worried. Beltran had informed him to send three of his best men to kidnap Garros, byt Monatero was unhappy because he was such a public figure, and his disappearance would be noticed. This was a contrast to Colonel Paz, who he felt the attack on was regrettable, but acceptable. Meanwhile Paz discovered that Beltran used the Supremo cell for hits occasionally, and decided to take them out. He arranged for a squad of eight men to take out the spy cell, and began to put them in position as the hour drew to a close. 5:00pm-6:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 P.M. AND 6 P.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Susan Keehan was placed at the Playaday Daycare Centre due to its easy access to the rest of the city. Jack and Malo were there, and were informed of another member of the gang involved in the Paz hit: Hermann Ost. Jack recognised him as an Eastern European operative who worked for Marc Vollard, a mercenary commander. CTU GCR Centre agreed to run a background check on Vollard. 6:00pm-7:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 P.M. AND 7 P.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Felix Monatero discovered that Cuba had no knowledge of Beltran's plot, and he had been working alone. Before being able to call his men and tell them to release Garros, Paz and his men stormed the building. All were killed expect Monatero, who was critically injured. He told Paz that Beltran was acting alone and Cuba was not involved. To prove this he told Paz where the exchange was taking place, so he could take out Beltran and save Garros himself. Monatero died, and Paz left. 7:00pm-8:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 P.M. AND 8 P.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. The exchange took place across a bridge at Sad Hill. Mylon Sears gave the money to a masked man, who passed Garros over. After the exchange the hostiles blew up the bridge to stop Susan Keehan and her men from following them. 8:00pm-9:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 P.M. AND 9 P.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Hector Beltran, who had observed the exchange from a vantage point a short distance away, crossed a dirt path to watch the three members of the Supremo cell who carried out the exchange arrive at an agreed meeting point: the back of a convenience store. Pulling up on dirt bikes, they deposited the money in a dumpster and rode away in a van. Beltran, who had set an explosive on the bottom of the van, detonated the trio killing them in an impressively large blast. As he left, Colonel Paz confronted him. 9:00pm-10:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 P.M. AND 10 P.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Jack and Malo observed Colonel Paz approaching Beltran, but were unable to reach him before Paz murdered him. Walking away, Paz heard his name called out, only to be shot through the head by Jack. CTU agents dealt with the other members of Paz's team who survived the Supremo cell hit. 10:00pm-11:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 P.M. AND 11 P.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Vikki Valence was found in the house of a friend of hers, the artist Marcel who was found dead in the building. She told her story to CTU, explaining that Marcel gave her the number for CTU and told her to contact them if she ever felt in danger. He scared her, and as soon as she heard the gunshots outside her apartment she ran. An agent arrived to escort her back to GCR Centre. 11:00pm-12:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 P.M. AND 12 A.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Marcel was revealed to be Alain Marcel, a French intelligence agent. The French government provided Jack and Malo with a tip that, according the Marcel shortly before he died, there was something going down at Pelican Pier. Heavy rain bombarded the agentsa as they entered a warehouse on the pier. Inside they were confronted by three men, one of whom was Marc Vollard, and as Pete reached for his gun, he was shot. Jack remained motionless, and was knocked out by one of the men. 12:00am-1:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 A.M. AND 1 A.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Marc Vollard explained his team's plans to Jack Bauer, who he deemed to be a dead man. He said that he wanted to stop the 'Cloak of Night' operation from happening by blowing up New Orleans' port, and destroying the PRP, a massive infrastructure where supertakers unloaded and stored oil. He explained that the leader of the Cloak of Night operation, Prince Fedallah, would be assassinated soon after to stop a similar exchange from happening. He left to go ahead with the operation, and gave his second in command, Rex de Groot, the pleasure of killing Jack. 1:00am-2:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 A.M. AND 2 A.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Jack Bauer escaped from Rex de Groot, killing him and several others of Vollard's men. After being tricked into thinking Jack had fallen to the water and drowned, Vollard left to complete his mission. Jack regained his strength, then headed back towards his vehicle. He ran into Floyd Dooley and Buck Buttrick, who offered him a ride and a use of their satellite phone. 2:00am-3:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 A.M. AND 3 A.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Ahmed and Rashid, the suicide bombers controlling the barge, excitedly piloted the vessel towards the docks. However, Coast Guard and Harbour Patrol ships had been altered by Jack Bauer, through CTU, of the situation, and blocked the way. They successfully destroyed the ship before it reached its destination. In Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, Prince Fedallah was saved from the assassination attempt by Prince Hassani, who was killed by a squadron of guards, after being told by CTU of the impending attack. 3:00am-4:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 A.M. AND 4 A.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. The CTU team successfully neutralised Vollard's plan to destroy the PRP and the oil supplies. After a long and laborious chase, Jack Bauer managed to take out Vollard himself, with the help of the raging winds and rain which had greatly escalated. 4:00am-5:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 A.M. AND 5 A.M. CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. Hurricane Everette narrowly avoided New Orleans, stearing off and crashing full force into Cuba at the last minute. Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: Storm's coming. Appearances *Characters **Aguilar **Ahmed **Haroun al-Raschid (mentioned only) **Armand **Aldo Baca **Ernie Bannerman **Saint Barbara (mentioned only) **Jack Bauer **Beauclerk **Hector Beltran **Tariq bin Tassim **Bolivar (mentioned only) **Alma Butterworth **Buck Buttrick **Dale (mentioned only) **Deauville **Drew (mentioned only) **Carrancha **Fidel Castro (mentioned only) **Hugo Chavez (mentioned only) **Rex de Groot **Delaparra **Hal Dendron **Floyd Dooley **Dorinda **Ramon Espinosa **Fedallah **Fierro **Francine **Raoul Garros **Hassani **Hathaway **Saddam Hussein (mentioned only) **Piet Huygens **Gene Jasper **Joaquin **Randy Joe **Burl Keehan (mentioned only) **Susan Keehan **Wilmont Keehan (mentioned only) **Khalid **Ned Lauter **Dixie Lee **Huey Long (mentioned only) **Lonnie **Pete Malo **Alain Marcel **Ferlin Maybrick **James McClain (mentioned only) **Thurlow Meade **Slobodan Miloševic (mentioned only) **Molineux **Felix Monatero **Moreno **Niarchos (mentioned only) **Gabriel Obregon **Omar **Onassis (mentioned only) **Beatriz Ortiz **Hermann Ost **Martello Paz **Pol Pot (mentioned only) **Arno Puce **Ramon **Cal Randolph **Rashid **Rubio **Porfiro Rubirosa (mentioned only) **Sancho **Mylon Sears **Septiembre **Drake Shelburne **Silva **Charles Taylor (mentioned only) **Topham **Torres **Troy **Trujillo (mentioned only) **Vikki Valence **Vasco **Marc Vollard **Brinsley Wolters (mentioned only) **Ybarra *Locations **Aegean (mentioned only) **Africa (mentioned only) **Alabama (mentioned only) **Albania (mentioned only) **Algiers (mentioned only) **Angola Prison (mentioned only) **Argentina (mentioned only) **Aspen (mentioned only) **Baghdad (mentioned only) **Belle Reve Street **Bosnia (mentioned only) **Bourbon Street **Brazil (mentioned only) **Brussels (mentioned only) **Buenos Aires (mentioned only) **California (mentioned only) **Cambodia (mentioned only) **Caracas (mentioned only) **Colombia (mentioned only) **Congo (mentioned only) **Corsica (mentioned only) **Croatia (mentioned only) **Cuba (mentioned only) **De Lesseps Plaza **Dominican Republic (mentioned only) **East Timor (mentioned only) **Elysee Palace (mentioned only) **Europe (mentioned only) **Fairview Street **France (mentioned only) **French Consulate (mentioned only) **French Guyana (mentioned only) **French Quarter **Germany **The Golden Pole **Gulf Coast **Gulf of Mexico (mentioned only) **Greece (mentioned only) **Havana (mentioned only) **Hong Kong (mentioned only) **House of the Green Fountain **Indonesia (mentioned only) **Iran (mentioned only) **Iraq (mentioned only) **Jamaica (mentioned only) **Jiffy Pump **Jordan (mentioned only) **Kwik-Up Konvenience Store **LAGO Tower **Lake Pontchartrain (mentioned only) **Lebanon (mentioned only) **Liberia (mentioned only) **Lima (mentioned only) **London (mentioned only) **Long Canal **Louisiana **Macao (mentioned only) **Macedonia (mentioned only) **Malaysia (mentioned only) **Maracaibo Bay (mentioned only) **Mega Mart building **Minnesota (mentioned only) **Mississippi River (mentioned only) **Mississippi River Bridge (mentioned only) **Mobile (mentioned only) **Monte Carlo (mentioned only) **New Orleans **Nigeria (mentioned only) **North America **Orinico **Our Lady of Sorrows **Paris (mentioned only) **Pelican Pier **Pentagon (mentioned only) **Peru (mentioned only) **Petroleum Receiving Point **Philadelphia (mentioned only) **Planters and Traders Mercantile Exchange **Playsquare Day Care Center **Port of New Orleans **Puerto Rico (mentioned only) **Qom (mentioned only) **River Road **Riyadh **Rub' al-Khali **Rwanda (mentioned only) **Sad Hill **San Francisco (mentioned only) **Saudi Arabia **Serbia (mentioned only) **Shelton Street (mentioned only) **Sierra Leone (mentioned only) **Sisters of Mercy Hospital **Soviet Union (mentioned only) **Switzerland (mentioned only) **Tehran (mentioned only) **United States of America **Venezuela (mentioned only) **Venezuelan Consulate **Wall Street (mentioned only) **Washington, D.C. (mentioned only) **Westminster Abbey (mentioned only) **World Trade Center (mentioned only) **Yemen (mentioned only) *Organizations **American Nazis **Bedouin **Beretta **Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms **Catholicism **Central Intelligence Agency **Committee for the Prevention of Vice and the Propagation of Virtue **Counter Terrorist Unit **Delta Force **Department of Homeland Security **Department of State **Desaparacus **Dogs of War **E-Z Loan **European Union **EXECPROTEK **FARC **Federal Bureau of Investigation **FSB **German Army **Gulf Coast Regional Center **Hague **Harvard University **House Committee on Un-American Activities **House of Saud **Internal Special Squad **Interpol **Islam **Keehan Humanistics Fund **KGB **King of Saudi Arabia **Ku Klux Klan **LAGO **Louisiana State Police **Maoism **Marxist-Leninism **Ministry of the Interior **Monte Cristo **Mutawayim **National Security Agency **NATO **New Orleans Mafia **New Orleans Police Department **Office of Naval Intelligence **OPEC **Petroleos de Venezuela **Red Guard **Santeria **Securities and Exchange Commission **Senate Intelligence Committee **Shi'a **Shining Path **Special Council **Sunni **Supremo Hat Company **United Nations **United States Air Force **United States Coast Guard **United States Senate **United States National Guard **United States Navy **Wahabi *Objects **''Arabian Nights'' **Cocaine (mentioned only) **Coffee **Coral snake **Cottonmouth **Crown Victoria **Flea **Ford Explorer **Hurricane Everett **Hurricane Katrina (mentioned only) **"La Cucaracha **Madrassa (mentioned only) **Mosque (mentioned only) **Uzi *Events **9/11 (mentioned only) **Cold War (mentioned only) **Dirty War (mentioned only) **First Gulf War (mentioned only) **Gilded Age (mentioned only) **Hearthstone Initiative **Operation Petro Surge **Persian Gulf War (mentioned only) **World War II (mentioned only) Background information and notes * Jack Bauer refers to "the new President" at the beginning of this novel. This is most likely a reference to John Keeler as Jack wasn't active when David Palmer was sworn in, and CTU was not established during Harry Barnes's early years. As Jack was also not present when Wayne Palmer was sworn into office, this would place the novel shortly after Day 3. * Hugo Chavez is mentioned as being the President of Venezuela. Category:Fiction books